


Mixed Drinks

by SpiffyBeluga



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Day Two: Drinks, Gen, Reigisa Week, Some Fluff, funny stuff here, mentions of vomit, really gross foods, well accidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyBeluga/pseuds/SpiffyBeluga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a boring, rainy day at Rei's house when after a little mishap, Nagisa comes up with a horrible idea. Warning: This contains gross mixtures of drinks, condiments, and such. </p><p>Reigisa week, Day 2: Drinks</p><p>Note: I posted this with the title 'Concoction Contest' and I wanted to change it after I posted it. Sorry for any confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up for really bad and quick writing. I wanted to do something for Reigisa week so I thought of the story today and tried my best to make sure this was decent to read. I do not own Free! in any way shape or form. Enjoy!

 

It was another rainy day and what was worst, it was on their day off from school. In a way, it was good for Rei to suggest Nagisa to sleep over the night before seeing he had a habit of coming over the next day anyway, but the boy was now trying to convince Rei to go outside to do something for the day.

"Nagisa-kun, it's pouring." Rei argued.

"But Rei-chan, we go swimming all the time so it's not like there is much of a difference anyway!" whined Nagisa. Rei pushed up his glasses in habit, getting ready to give his reasonings as to why going outside isn't a good idea, when they heard a loud growl coming out of Nagisa's stomach.

After it passed, the blonde chuckled a bit. "Maybe staying inside is okay as long as we get something to eat."

"Let's prepare some lunch then." Rei suggested about to get up.

"Yes! Rei-chan's cooking!" Nagisa bolted straight to the kitchen.

"W-wait! Nagisa-kun! Don't run! You could trip!" Rei warned from behind. Luckily, Rei's parents were out for the time being, but Rei still wanted to make sure the rules of the house were followed. Nagisa managed to not trip though and slid on the floor over to the fridge. He was thirsty and thought he should at least get drinks out. When he opened the fridge he looked around to see what contents laid inside.

"Milk, Juice, Barely Tea,-" and he stopped to look at a pink mixture. He picked it up to observe it. On the front of the label was a picture of a strawberry short cake. He looked around to figure out what it was but the bottle didn't really say much, so he assumed it was a new drink.

"Ah! I didn't know they had strawberry short cake drinks!" Nagisa beamed and quickly closed the fridge to pour some of the drink for himself. He noted that it smelled a bit weird, but he just thought it was the bottle. He then took a sip of the glass he poured and…

It burned.

He was spitting it out when Rei came into the kitchen.

"Nagisa-kun, what are-" but he just watched as his friend cried out and ran to the sink to gargle water and soap. The sight made Rei laugh and Nagisa turned around to pout back at him.

"That was a low trick, Rei-chan!" 

Rei stopped, confused by the claim the blonde has made. "What on earth do you mean?" Nagisa then walked over to the bottle he left out and showed it to Rei.

"You poisoned this, didn't you? What kind of a person puts peroxide in drinks! That was mean!" Rei grabbed the bottle and looked at it more closely when his face dropped.

"Oh." was all he said.

 Nagisa tilted his head to that response. "'Oh' what, Rei-chan?"

"Nagisa-kun….this is alcohol…" and the two looked at the bottle stunned.

"Eh?? But people always go on about how good it tastes. This even has a picture of strawberry shortcake on it." Nagisa frowned and confused as to why something that looked so good could taste so bad.

"It's vodka, I believe. That or a mixed drink that should taste like strawberry shortcake."

"Well it doesn't. Why do you even have that, Rei-chan?" And Rei was getting flustered to being blamed for his friend's careless actions.

"I-It's not mine! It's my parent's! I didn't really know they had this kind of taste for alcohol or even put it in the fridge."

"Does alcohol need to be refrigerated like milk?"

"I….guess so. I haven't exactly done any research on alcohol or the consumption of such."

"Ehhh, the one time you don't research something and I get effected by it." Nagisa teased.

"You didn't even drink it. You just tasted it!" Rei replied back.

"You don't know what it's like, Rei-chan!" Nagisa then swung around, grabbed the glass he poured and pushed it to Rei's face. "Here! You try!"

"What? No! My parents would not allow-"

"What, are you scared Rei-chan?" Nagisa taunted. Rei notes this and doesn't let it get to him. 

"No! It's just that it shouldn't be allowed without my parent's supervision. And besides, I'd rather drink a mixture of barely tea, mayonnaise, protein powder, and pineapple juice-" but after Rei mention that, he wished he didn't because as he watched the blonde's face turn into such a cheesier smile, he knew he just gave Nagisa a horrible idea.

"Is that a challenge, Rei-chan?" Rei's face paled instantly knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"You can't be serious." he mumbled.

 "Do it, Rei-chan! Here, I'll even make it for you!"

"Nagisa-kun, no-"

"Aw, C'mon! We could have fun with this!"

 "No-"

"Rei-chan, please-"

"No-"

"I'll make a bet with you-" 

"Nagisa-kun-"

"This is like a science experiment-"

"No. It's not-"

"Experimenting will be fun-"

"Nagi-"

"I bet you could make great stuff!" and Rei shut his mouth to listen. "Come on, you probably have studied all these theories of 'food' and 'what to put together' and such. You cook too so I'm sure you know a lot about combinations of food!" 

He got him. Rei then chuckled a bit and placed his hands on his hips with pride.

"Very well, Nagisa-kun. I accept your challenge!"

"Yes! This is exciting! Okay, so I'll make Rei-chan's challenges and Rei-chan will make mine. We each get three and who ever makes the most gross combination wins!"

"Won't this be a waste though?" Rei started to worry since he didn't want to waste the food and products his parents have bought.

"Not to worry! We'll make only a little of each. No more than half a cup. And we have to drink it all."

"I'm beginning to worry about this."

"Don't worry! Don't worry! More rules to have is no alcohol, no cleaning products or other non edible substances, and nothing that can cause allergies. Deal?"

"D-Do you have any allegories?" Rei didn't even consider allergies and never knew if the blonde had any at all. But Nagisa shook his head to answer the question.

"Not that I know of. You?"

Rei responded the same. "No. At least not to any foods."

"Then it's settled! Let the games begin!" Nagisa cheered. Rei only hoped that they wouldn't get sick after this.

\-------------------------

 

And so for the next fifteen minutes, the boys were at it creating their secret mixture challenge. Rei occupied one counter as Nagisa had the other. They agreed to not peek at what the other was doing, though Rei was nervous and would attempt to look.

"Rei-chan! No cheating!" Rei jumped and moved his eyes back to his own work. Finally, they were all done with the mixtures right before them. Three cups were in front of Rei and three were in front of Nagisa.

"Well, Rei-chan. The time is now." Nagisa spoke low as if to make the situation more dramatic than it was. Rei only gulped in response. 

"So, the way this goes is we go one at a time. Since I already tasted the alcohol, Rei-chan goes first." Rei whipped his head to Nagisa appalled.

 "You can't just do it like that!" 

"But technically I already had the first gross mixture!" whined Nagisa in return.

"That wasn't even my fault!"

"Rei-chaaaaan…." Rei groaned in the end and accepted his fate. He could never figure out why he couldn't say no to Nagisa or how Nagisa just had him wrapped around his finger. 

 "So, do I just choose or...?"

"Nope, I choose! Choose this one!" and Nagisa pointed to the one on Rei's left. Rei sighed and picked up the drink. "First drink it, then I tell you what I put in. Deal?" 

Rei stared at the cup very worried as to what he was about to taste. "...Deal."

"Alright! Go, Rei-chan! Drink!" and Rei quickly drank the concoction and gagged.

"Swallow it, Rei-chan! Fight!" and Rei forced a gulp down and shuddered. He laid a hand on his head and the other on the counter.

"What on earth was that?!" he cried out.

"What you said before." was all Nagisa simple said.

"Huh?" Rei squeaked out making Nagisa giggle before explaining.

"You know! " and he prepared himself for the imitation he was about to do. "You said, 'I'd rather drink a mixture of barely tea, mayonnaise, protein powder, and pineapple juice'."

"You actually went and-" Rei stopped as he started to feel sick. "Oh gosh I'm going to be sick…." He held his hand to his mouth when Nagisa flailed his.

"Not yet, Rei-chan! You haven't even gotten to the worst one!"

"The worst?!" He cried, but was ignored when Nagisa braced himself for his turn. 

"Okay, now you pick for me. Which one, Rei-chan?" and once Rei was given the option, he smirked.

"The one in the middle…" and Nagisa grabbed it and immediately chugged it. But it was only seconds later that the blonde was flailing his hands and whining at the taste of it. Rei chuckled as Nagisa shook his head hoping to rid the taste.

"Jeez, that was nasty! What was that!?" Nagisa looked distraught from the mixture, but this only made Rei laugh more.

"Well, that mixture contained soy sauce, milk, orange juice, and pepper!" Rei felt confident in his mixture, but when he looked at Nagisa he noticed the blonde began to giggle, but it was a sinister giggle.

"Well, guess whose turn it is now? The next one is the middle one!" Nagisa pointed and now Rei was worried again. He looked at the ominous coloring of the drink and chugged it. He began to cough once he was done with it and dry heaved.

"AH! OH MY GOSH!" Rei wailed disgusted as Nagisa bursted out laughing.

"Ha haaa! Yes! That's what you get! That mixture has chocolate sauce, tooth paste, water, and salad dressing!" 

"Tooth paste?! Nagisa-kun!!"

"What? It was only a little!" but then he had his next drink chosen when Rei pulled up the drink from the right. Nagisa looked up to Rei as he grinned back at him. 

"Your turn." Nagisa chuckled a bit before chugged down his second round and he almost spat it back out until Rei mentioned "Don't. You have to swallow it, Nagisa-kun." and Nagisa eventually was able to get it down and gagged a bit on the air.

"Ehhhh….there were chunks in there…." Nagisa mumbled as he held his mouth.

"Indeed there was. That concoction contained cut up tomatoes, water, onion powder, cayenne pepper, mayonnaise, and lemon juice." and Nagisa gaged again as he mentioned the contents.

"That was really gross, Rei-chan…." he moaned as he held his stomach "but the worst has yet to come….Last drink. We both should chugged together. Deal? Like a final battle." 

Rei understood and agreed. So they grabbed the last concoctions they had for each other and held it up to their faces.

"Last round." Nagisa weakly cheered and tinked the cups. And then the two chugged the last cup. Immediately, both backed up and held their mouths as they attempted to swallow the last cup. Once Rei was able to swallow his, he ran to the sink and was drinking the water right from the spout. Once Nagisa was able to get his drink down, he whined and shook his head. He quickly stood though and grabbed the milk on the counter, made sure to pour a glass instead of drinking from the container, and downed the glass of milk. Once they both stopped, they were panting and trying their best not to throw up.

"Rei-Rei-chan….I'm not feeling so good." complained Nagisa now leaning over the counter. Rei looked up at him from the sink feeling the same.

"We….we should clean this up first." and Rei eased his way over to start cleaning out the cups. Nagisa soon joined in to put the things they used away. It took about fifteen minutes, but once everything was cleaned up and put away, the two retreated to Rei's bedroom and were on the floor. Nagisa grabbed a pillow holding it to his stomach as Rei tried to sit up straight against his bed. They remained silent for a bit until Re spoke up.

"Why did we do this again…." he regretted. After he grumbled a little, Nagisa replied.

"You started it…" Rei would've argued back but he feared he would accidentally empty his stomach not only on his bedroom floor but also on his aching friend on the ground.

"So….what did you put in your last cup?" Nagisa quietly asked as he closed his eyes hoping for the pain in his stomach to go away. It took Rei a moment to respond as he was trying to recall all he put in it without the urge to puke.

"Vanilla extract, vinegar, jam, karashi, and salt…..you?"

Nagisa waited a moment before responding as well. "Hot sauce, spaghetti sauce, egg yolk, and wasabi….."

"No wonder It was really hot…." Rei muttered to himself making Nagisa laugh a little bit.

"So….who do you think won….?" Nagisa asked.

"Well,….given that we both are feeling awful after this…" Rei started, but stopped not sure which was more gross.

"I say it was a tie…" mumbled Nagisa. "Though that last one you made was really nasty, Rei-chan. Vanilla extract? That's just as bad as the alcohol your parents have."

Rei lightly laughed at the comment. "Well, you adding in tooth paste and wasabi was pretty bad too…."

"Maybe first one to have the other throw up wins…." Nagisa suggested, but that only made Rei hold his mouth and fall to the floor with Nagisa.

"Please don't talk about that…." Rei shuddered.

"I guess it was a good thing we stayed in after all, huh?" Nagisa weakly smiled to Rei looking back at him.

"We wouldn't feel this way if you didn't suggest it." Rei narrowed his eyes at Nagisa.

"Hey, next time Haru-chan and Rin-chan want to have a competition, we should have them do this. That would be fun to watch. We could even make up the drinks for them." Nagisa found fun in the idea of that and Rei had to agree.

"That would be amusing…" he added as he started to close his eyes.

"I bet Rin-chan would win. Haru-chan doesn't like sweets as much, so I don't know how well he would be with a cup of vinegar, mayonnaise, orange juice-"

"Please. No more!" Rei cried out. Nagisa then scooted closer to Rei.

"Rei-chan, it's cold." mumbled the sleepy, aching blonde. Rei was in so much agony that he didn't care they were on the floor or that he just ripped the covers off his bed to put over Nagisa and himself. He grabbed his trash can by his desk too, just in case. By the time he was settled, Nagisa already seemed to be asleep still holding one of Rei's pillows to his stomach and nuzzled close by Rei's chest. Rei then shut his eyes and the two laid there with stomach aches for the rest of the day.

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by a couple things. The first was the alcohol thing with Nagisa. I had suffered a similar fate one time and could totally see Nagisa suffering the same. (Note: The bottle didn't say anything about alcohol. My parents ripped off the sticker when it happened to me and so I'm going to say that Rei's parents did the same.) Second was the whole "food concoction" thing. I remember doing this when I was younger with my friends and my brother before. It was gross and entertaining. I thought it would be fun to have Rei and Nagisa do that. 
> 
> Also, Karashi is, according to wikapedia (I know, not the best source), a type of mustard used as a condiment in japanese cuisine. I tried to think of what kind of condiments Japan would have in the kitchens so if anything is off or wrong, I'm sorry. :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
